Strange and Beautiful
by mypunkrockprincess
Summary: SethSummer Songfic. My first OC fic
1. Strange and Beautiful

Disclaimer- OC characters- not mine (But I wish I owned one of them!!)

The song is Aqualung "Strange and Beautiful"__

_I've been watching your world from afar,   
I've been trying to be where you are,   
And I've been secretly falling apart, _

Seth had always watched Summer.  To him, she could do no wrong.  She was everything to him, even if she didn't know it.  She was everything he ever wanted, and everything he would ever want.  As much as he tried, he couldn't forget her.  

Not that he really wanted to forget her, mind you.

_   
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,   
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,   
You turn every head but you don't see me. _

He didn't quite understand why she didn't get him.  He wasn't that hard to figure out.  He loved comic books, he loved vintage t-shirts, and he loved her.  He loved the way she glared at him.  He loved the way she pranced around in her tiny tank tops.  He loved how she knew that she was wanted.  But most of all, he loved the fact that she knew who he was. 

As much as he wanted to be her boyfriend, and he wanted her to love him back, he knew that it would take a long time to break her down.  All he could do now, was love the fact that she knew him.   For years he had just been someone in the distance.  Someone she didn't see.  But now, she saw.  She knew who he was.  She knew his name, where he lived, and she knew he loved her.

_I'll put a spell on you,   
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.   
And when I wake you,   
I'll be the first thing you see,   
And you'll realize that you love me. _

Somehow, Seth knew that she loved him back.  Even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, or even to herself, he could see it.  He could see it in her eyes.  Whenever she looked at him, he could see past the coldness in her eyes.  He could see the pain of her parent's divorce.  He could see the walls she had built up over the years.  He could see past all of the yearning, and the pain, and the stupid mistakes, and the fake friends.  He could see the real Summer.  But she didn't know that he saw all of this.  Summer didn't know that Seth could see that deeply into her.  If she had know, she might not have let him in as much as she had.

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,   
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,   
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,   
Sometimes..._

Seth was the last thing on Summer's mind.  She tried not to think about him.  But whenever she say someone playing a video game, or a comic book in a store, her mind always wondered to him.  She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she could try.  If she never admitted to herself that she had feelings, strong feelings, for him, she might not have to act on them.  

But that all dissolved on the boat.  As soon as she pulled him away to kiss him, she knew she was over her head.  She had kissed him, wanting to prove to herself that he meant nothing.  But, the kiss sparked all the feelings she had tried to subside back.

_I'll put a spell on you,   
You'll fall asleep,   
I'll put a spell on you,   
And when I wake you,   
I'll be the first thing you see,   
And you'll realize that you love me. _

Summer knew it wouldn't be too much longer before Seth would begin to need answers.  But she didn't want to answer them.  If she did, she would have to tell the truth.  She'd have to tell him that she loved him back.  She loved him, just as he always wanted her to.  __


	2. Stuck

Ok, well I didn't really plan on continuing this, but someone said that I should, and my roommate (THANK YOU) has helped me find good songs.  I'm continuing with the song thing, because certain songs can sum up all the feelings.  If you think the song part is stupid- tell me.  

Song- Stacie Orrico- Stuck

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer couldn't stop thinking about that charity event on the yacht.  She had kissed Seth again, after all.  

She hadn't planned to kiss him again.  But, the opportunity arose, and as much as she did not want to admit it, she liked kissing him.

She liked the feel of his lips on hers.  She liked the fact that he had never tried to kiss her, but yet he apparently liked her a lot.  Both times they had kissed, she had been the one to kiss him first.

But he had kissed her right back.

_I can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind_

She had begun to stop caring what her friends thought.  

Not that Holly, or any of the other fake girls were her friends.  All she needed was Marissa.  

And if Marissa didn't care, so why should she?

Because he's SETH COHEN.  That's why Summer cared.

He was the boy who watched her feed the squirrel, and he remembered.  He remembered her poem; he named his boat after her.

She wasn't supposed to know that.  But Chino let it slip to Marissa, who in turn told Summer.

Summer supposed he had done it out of admiration for her, and that if he actually had known her at that point, he wouldn't have done it.

But he did.

And that, the fact that he _didn't_ know her at the time, and _still _named his boat after her, meant the most to her.

It almost made her want to tell him how she felt.

Almost.

_Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me,  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you_

But, then she remembered that she couldn't.

After seeing her parents split up, and Marissa parents' relationship dissolve, and Luke cheat on Marissa, Summer couldn't bear to go through with anything.

She didn't want her next relationship to go sour, like all these other relationships around her.  

But she still wanted Seth.

_I can't take it  
what am I waiting for?  
my hearts still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you!_

She hated the fact that she loved him, but she loved the fact that he didn't know.

As long as she didn't slip again, like she did on the boat (I like Seth Cohen), she'd be fine.

_It's true   
I'm stuck on you  
  
_

But how long could she last?

She was getting sick of holding everything in.

Summer wanted more than anything to tell Seth.  But how could she do it?

"Seth, I like you too… Date me!"

No.  

She couldn't say it.  She had to show him

How could she show him?

Wait… She had an idea…

_It's true   
I'm stuck on you_

_   
I'm stuck on you_

  
_   
 ___


End file.
